Tutoring My Heart
by AmBerTaj
Summary: Luka Megurine is the beauty that Gakupo has been waiting for, as flawless as she is on the outside, but soon he will find out there is much more to this eigth grade sweetheart than what he realizes
1. After School Tutoring

Luka and Meiko sit in the back corner of the classroom, Meiko leaning back non-chalauntly in her chair while Luka sits up straight watching the classroom with her diamond blue eyes. Luka glances at the many different groups of friends as they all mumble and even shout about the same thing: after school tutoring. She tunes into the various conversations, looking like she's spacing out. "Did you hear that there were more students that failed this test than the last 5 years combined?" one girl whispered loudly to her little group of five. "I heard that anyone who failed is being forced into tutoring." another girl whispered back.

One girl excitedly said she heard it wasn't mandatory and that she was relieved about it, which she was until she was corrected by a girl in another group. Luka, Meiko, and the four boys that sat in the back with them remained silent until Meiko spoke up, "What is the big deal about the tutoring thing anyways?"

Luka glanced over to Meiko about to speak until girls from the two groups close by turned around from their conversation and spoke, "The big deal?" one spoke in a very sassy way as another continued, "You may pass all your tests, but not everyone else does, Meiko-san!" the girls seemed irritated with Meiko's statement.

Meiko went to say something back to the girls, getting up into a more defensive position until Luka spoke in her calm, collected, mature voice, "Calm down, all of you please. No one will know until Kobayashi-sensei gives us our test scores." The girls were all silenced by her words; the whole class was as well. Luka speaking to anyone besides Meiko and the guys seemed so rare that it was almost a miracle.

Before another word could be said, the teacher walked in, the students finding their seats immediately. He addressed the class, his voice booming with disappointment.

He paced in front of his desk, "There have been rumors going around that anyone who failed our mid-year pretest will have mandatory after school tutoring." He crossed his arms and sat back onto his desk, "This rumor is true. Anyone who has below a sixty-five percent on ANY test will have to stay after school for an hour PER test that they have failed. One failed test is one hour after school, two failed tests means two hours and so on and so forth." He got up and wrote 65% largely on the white board in the strong black ink of the marker with many emphasized underlines.

He grabbed a large stack of papers, which were obviously the test scores from a little light blue sticky note on the top that said 'test results - Kobayashi' in cursive. He walked around the classroom, handing the test scores out in alphabetical order. Mr. Kobayachi told the class not to check until he said so, knowing the classroom would be too loud otherwise. After all the papers were handed out, he gave permission to open the packets that were sealed with a very thin, easily breakable clear tape-like seal.

Meiko groaned out once she read her results, "Damn it! I failed two tests!" Meiko slammed her paper onto her desk and sat back irritated. One of the four boys that sat with them, named Kyon had failed three of the tests, Meiko and the others laughing at him, besides Luka. Luka was preparing herself to open the sealed packet. She had become a flunkie ever since last year, when she told herself nothing is ever perfect. Life can never be one hundred percent. She had gotten carried away and began failing. She had made a promise to herself to try and do well again, letting her hobbies and school work even themselves out as priorities even though she had failed to do so as of yet.

Luka slowly slid her finger between the cover and inside the packet, tearing the seal with ease. She opened the paper and read her scores; Language Arts: 80%, she smiled at it and moved her eyes to the next page; Mathematics, 64%, she winced back a bit, trying not to let anyone know even if she would show Meiko in a second. Meiko glanced over and patted her back. Luka's eyes darted over towards her brown eyes as they showed understanding and sincerity.

Meiko flipped to the next page in Luka's answer book; History: 89%, Science: 98%. Luka smiled softly and Meiko wrapped her arms around Luka's, holding her close. Luka looked down at Meiko then smiled, closing the booklet. "I guess we are going to tutoring together, then."

The guys watched Luka and Meiko, smirking about it. Kyon glanced over and saw all of the girls in the classroom watching in awe as well. Kyon knew that everyone, especially the girls, were in love with Meiko and Luka's friendship. Two mature, carefree, seeming to be 'perfect' though they were obviously not-very-perfect girls. Every time a sweet, bitter-sweet, or really ANY moment happened between them, all eyes are on them. Everyone looks past their flaws and sees them as goddesses, especially Luka.

Meiko let go of Luka, noticing all of the attention they were getting. Luka never seemed to notice that she was the most popular girl in school; the most talked about, and also voted the prettiest through the whispers of the upper and lower classmen. Luka could never even begin to think that she was important, or popular. She hardly talked to anyone, so what's the point in thinking anyone else would notice her? Though it was quite the opposite.

Meiko and the two boys beside her talked about their grades, Kyon and the other boy who sat on Luka's left side talked about the results as well. Kyon smiled at Luka, seeming shy around her but grateful that she noticed him. "Don't worry Luka! Those tests were really hard in the first place, and they say a lot of people failed some this year. So you're not the only one!" Mori, the boy to Kyon's left had smacked him in the head, "Just shut up before you make it worse, Kyon!" Kyon had turned around and yelled back, they argued about who was making it worse and what should or shouldn't be said to Luka.

Out of nowhere, Luka had giggled. Kyon had continued yelling about it but, Mori had stopped from noticing. She laughed louder, everyone growing silent from the cheerful laugh of Luka. She held her stomach as she laughed harder. Meiko turned around, looking at Luka surprised, and then smiling softly. Kyon turned around, blushing as well as everyone else in the room, besides the teacher who was surprised, but busy on his computer. "You two are too funny, you know that?" Luka giggled more, it slowly dying down.

Kyon and Mori seemed confused, then smiled at each other, Mori giving Kyon a nuggie. Luka laughed harder and waved her hand for him to stop, "You guys know just how to make me feel better!" Girls in the class whispered to each other, "Luka's laugh is so cute." and "Luka makes my heart flutter" and "those guys are so lucky!" and other things revolving around the situation.

The room got quiet as Luka stopped giggling, Mr. Kobayashi breaking this silence clearing his throat, and speaking up. "Remember, tutoring will be immediately after school in Room 316. The tutoring program will be different from the past years; we thought it would be easiest to have the eleventh and twelfth graders tutor as community service, as well as one-on-one learning for all of you who have failed." The classroom erupted into whispers as the girls (besides Luka and Meiko) heard the high school students would be teaching them.

Mr. Kobayashi cleared his throat again and began teaching, telling the students to take out their notebooks, all complying.

When the last bell of the day rang, Mr. Kobayashi reminded everyone where the tutoring was held and that anyone who did not attend would have detention.

Luka and Meiko were the last two out of the classroom, "Room 316 is the biggest room in the school; There really must be a lot of flunkies." Meiko said to Luka. Luka nodded, clutching her bag close to herself. "Yeah, I wonder why everyone is making a big deal about the high schoolers helping out? You heard how they all started talking right when Kobayashi-sensei said that."

Meiko seemed surprised, "The big deal? The big deal is that if its community service all of the hottest high school guys will be there too! You know, Kimoumo-sempai, Raichou-sempai, maybe even Kaito-sempai and Gakupo-sempai, too!"

Luka was confused, "Kaito-sempai? Gakupo-sempai? Who are they?" Meiko smacked Luka on the side of her head, "You really need to pay attention to me when I talk. I mention them a lot, you know! They are the most popular, hottest- no, SEXIEST- guys in the high school!" Luka thought that it was weird that she, or anyone in the eighth grade would think about high schoolers, especially about how physically attractive they are.

Luka and Meiko soon entered the Room 316, which officially by day was the drama room; by after-school is the tutoring room. All of the desks made a large circle in the room, name tags on every desk along with up to four books on each desk individually. The desks had a chair on the front and back side of it, the inside chairs for the middle schoolers, the outside chairs for the high schoolers.

Luka and Meiko walked to the inside of the circle, finding their desks away from each other which made them each rather disappointed. Luka found hers between two female students, one of which was in her class; the other was probably in a higher class than hers, not by grade but by test scores. Though it may not seem like it, Luka was in class C, the second dumbest class of the four groups her grade were divided into. This year was a shock to everyone as she went from class A to class C within one grade. The teachers thought someone wrote her name on their paper and offered for her to retest but she declined.

The girl beside Luka stared at her with her large green eyes, very happy that she could sit next to her. Luka looked over and noticed then smiled softly and said hello. The girl was speechless and overjoyed, just as she was about to get a word out the high school teacher got everyone's attention.

"Welcome to tutoring, ladies and gentleman. This is not a class to talk to your friends. This is only to study for the next upcoming test. This class IS mandatory and lasts as long as you have a failing test grade. Retests are in 3 weeks, and tutoring class is afterschool Monday through Friday. Treat this class professionally; your upperclassmen are your teachers as of today. I will roll call the underclassmen; all who are here will be paired up with the upperclassmen."

From where Luka was sitting she had to turn around to notice all of the eleventh and twelfth grade students standing against the wall behind the teacher. She had glanced at them but found no interest. "When I call your name, stand up and say here." he began role call, things going by rather quickly as he rushed people. "Megurine, Luka-san" Luka stood up straight, not bothering to turn around just politely saying "Here, sensei" He looked across his chart of student to student pairings and looked over to a man with long purple hair, "Kamui Gakupo-san. You are with Megurine-san."


	2. Who is Luka Megurine?

Gakupo and Kaito walked out of the high school building together, standing outside in the school yard, waiting for the middle school to let out. Kaito groaned out, dropping his bag to the ground. "Why do we have to do this tutoring thing again?" Gakupo flung his bag over his shoulder carelessly. Two pretty senior girls walked by, waving in a flirtatious way, "Hello Kaito-kun~, Gakupo-kun~!"

Gakupo smiles and nods at them softly, he responds to Kaito still smiling at the girls, "We need community service hours, plus maybe we can see some cute underclassmen, too." Kaito rolls his eyes then sighs, "Fine, fair enough." Kaito smiles as they hear the bell ring for the middle school adjacent to their own school.

Gakupo and Kaito stand towards the back corner of Room 316, scanning through the crowd of middle schoolers flooding inside. They were ignoring the boys that walked in and focusing on the girls. Kaito's words slither their way into Gakupo's ears, "I heard from a little birdie that the prettiest girls in this grade are both in class C. You know what that means?"

Gakupo smirked, "The better side of 50/50." Gakupo soon noticed a girl with short brown hair walking into the room, another girl with long pink hair beside her, though their faces were out of sight from where they were standing, the attention from the other students they were given made it obvious. Kaito nudged Gakupo's arm lightly, "I think that's them." He nodded and there was a pause between them.

Gakupo walked over to the desk of a small, innocent looking girl with short light green hair, "Hello there, Kohai. I am looking for two girls; do you know where I could find them?"

The girl stuttered at the handsome man before her, "S-Sure, sempai, a-and you can call me Gumi!" Gakupo sprinkled on the charm, "Yes, Gumi-chan. I was told they would be in here, yet I forgot their names, it's sad really, your poor sempai has horrible memory." He said pouting a little. Gumi shook her head, her eyes sparkling, "N-No, no it's fine! I-I promise I can help, sempai!" Gakupo grinned, "Well, I was told that everyone talks about them, and that they are the most beautiful girls in the middle school. They are related to my cousin and I was asked to walk them home. Do you know them?"

Gumi thought for a moment, "Oh, you must mean Meiko-san and Megurine-san!" Gakupo paused then looked up, "Is that them?" he said pointing to the two girls he saw before who were standing in the middle of the room talking together, facing in the opposite direction. "Yes! That's them. Everyone wishes they were just like them. Megurine-san is so mature and beautiful, and Meiko-san is so spunky and pretty! They seem like opposites but Meiko-san is the only person Megurine-san really talks to..." Gumi went on and on until Gakupo thanked her and walked away.

Kaito smirked and teased, "Wow, that girl must talk a lot I'm surprised tutoring hadn't ended by now!" Gakupo shrugged and pointed out the girls again, "I don't know which girl is which, but one is named Meiko-san and the other is Megurine-san. Megurine-san is quiet and mature; Meiko-san is spunky... As I was told by that girl." Kaito smirked, "Sounds perfect for us, huh?" Gakupo nodded in agreement, "Well from what I can see on their desks, there is a larger possibility you would be helpful to the short haired one, and mathematics is my specialty. The odds are looking great for us, Kaito."

Kaito smirked and quieted down as the teacher began speaking, "This will be fun, hmm?"

The teacher called out role, "Houji, Meiko-san" Kaito and Gakupo's eyes followed the younger girl as she stood up and spoke in a rather bored voice. Kaito looked at Gakupo, hoping for the best. "You are paired with Kaito-san." An invisible grin spread across Kaito's face as he walked over to her, seeming as bored with the whole thing as she was, though his pants would say otherwise.

Gakupo leaned against the wall and waited, '_Maybe this Megurine-san girl isn't all she's cracked up to be. If she goes all fan-girl over me like every other girl than the whole plan is destroyed in the first place, she better be as pretty as that loudmouth told me._'

Gakupo waited as a few other students were paired up, noticing how Kaito was hitting it off with that Meiko girl. He'd be lucky soon enough. Gakupo was running through his mind the many different scenarios that could be played out at this point. The possibilities of her looks, her personality, her secrets, and things most men would not think about when they are on the type of mission he's on.

"Megurine, Luka-san." The teacher called out. Gakupo's thoughts were forgotten there. He stood straight and fastened the tie around his neck, brushing invisible dirt off of his shirt. This was it; he was hoping he would get to meet this socially acclaimed 'beauty'. He had not seemed to have noticed the many different girls that had hoped to themselves that Megurine would not be paired with Gakupo, and many were to be disappointed. Gakupo glanced across the room and his eyes laid on the only individual standing in the whole circle of students.

His eyes traced down her body, from her long pink hair pausing at her scrumptious breasts, past her perfection of a butt, and stopping only after beholding her perfect legs. The only thing he had not seen yet was her face. She was facing the opposite direction. Gakupo glanced over to the teacher with a charming smile, knowing that not even teachers could say no to it.

"Kamui Gakupo-san. You are with Megurine-san." The teacher said, glancing over at him and crossing off a name on the list; his name.

An audible sigh of disappointment rang through the room from various young girls, the Megurine girl he had kept his eyes on did not seem to flinch, gasp, or even know who he was. She only sat down scooting the chair in like a mannered young lady.

Gakupo slung his bag over his shoulder in the most charming way, glancing for only a moment at Kaito who gave him a thumbs up through his eyes only. Gakupo walked over, standing in front of Luka's desk, extending a generous, charming, and welcoming handshake.

"Hello there, Megurine-_chan_. My name is Kamui Gakupo, but you may call me sempai, for now." Gakupo was so anxious to see; even standing this close her face was hidden by her bangs. '_Would brushing them to the side be too soon? She strikes me as a girl who would hate that from a stranger, even if that stranger __**is **__me_.' He thought, watching closely as Luka lifted up her head.

Her blue eyes almost hypnotized him, her soft pink lips curled into a unsure smile and her angelic voice sung to him. "It is nice to meet you, sempai. Could you please call me Megurine-_san_?" Gakupo sat down, calming himself inwardly from her beauty.

"Shall we get to work?" Gakupo asked her, flipping his hair away from his eyes effortlessly in the most charming way imaginable. '_This girl is a goddess! No wonder that loudmouth talked so highly of her, and why everyone stares at her. She is an angel. She is also by far prettier than the high school girls... and those breasts!' _He glanced to her breasts resting comfortably on the table. Luka looked up and noticed him not listening.

"Excuse me, sempai? Could you explain how to do this?" She asked him intentionally, not wanting his eyes where they were any longer. Gakupo smiled as if he wasn't staring, "Well, that is easy, my dear Megurine-chan... I mean Megurine-_san_. You simply add these two, divide by this, then multiply here and there and subtract by this and have your answer."

Luka didn't look up at him a second time. She simply stared down at the problem, having already understood it. They had taught this problem two years ago when she was a straight A student.

After a while of hard work, answering questions with ease in a dumb workbook she had to work on, she came across a question she didn't understand. Gakupo had sat silently watching Luka, being rather surprised at how much she knew, considering she had flunked the test.

She stared at the problem trying to figure it out on her own, but she still didn't understand it. Should she multiply or divide here? Would this be a negative or positive? Does the exponent 2 mean to multiply by two or multiply the number by itself? More questions quickly poured through her brain, almost more than she could think at once.

Luka looked up at him, an innocent, self-conscious, embarrassed look on her face as she mentally tried to calm herself down, "Umm..." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her body tensing up. She looked down into her lap, stretching her back uncomfortably; she put her arms in her lap stretching them between her legs as she groaned out softly. There was almost nothing more embarrassing to her than asking for help, which is one reason why she knew she'd hate this after school class. Before when she asked, she already knew how to solve the problem; she was just getting a certain pervert from looking where he was, but this was... different. She was actually clueless on how to solve it.

Gakupo watched her body movements, that innocent pleading face, the weird stretch from lack of comfort. He wondered to himself for a moment, '_Does she like smart guys or charming guys?_' He looked down at the problem she was on; his face flushed a little, hiding it as his long purple hair swayed in front of his face, though he flipped it back smiling wide as if nothing was wrong seconds later. When he was in her grade, and even in the grade above hers, he had trouble with problems like those.

He remembered how Kaito helped him with it, how he was Gakupo's tutor. Kaito explained it in such a way that it was so much easier to understand than what the teachers taught him. Gakupo was the rebel back then, always arguing with teachers to the point where they wanted to give up on him. Kaito changed him, though Kaito at that time didn't have too many friends himself, Gakupo was glad they met when they did. All he had to do was get the courage to ask for help from Kaito.

Gakupo was going to explain on his own what she needed to do but decided to let her ask, maybe it would be the same way?

Luka yawned out, hoping he didn't realize people yawn when they are tense as well as tired. She shifted back in her chair, yawning again uncontrollably. For some reason she had always yawned a lot when she was bothered or embarrassed. She knew why but it still seemed weird to her since not many other people did it.

She sat up and mumbled under her breath, "This question is hard..." She let her hair hide her face from him; blushing softly hoping he would hear her the first time, which of course he didn't. "What? I can't hear you, speak up." Luka talked a little louder, "This question is hard..." she repeated.

"What?" The noise in the room seemed to get louder as she became more embarrassed, her face heated and red. "I just..." She mumbled, though she thought she was talking loud enough. Her head began spinning; she began looking at everything in front of her, random spots of wall and bookshelves uncontrollably. She glanced at everything except him. At the bad timing when everyone got quiet she said rather loudly, "I need help sempai!"

The class room got silent. Everyone looked over at her, including Meiko, Kaito, and Kyon.

She turned around and saw everyone, then quickly stood up, raised her hand and said, "Sensei, I am going to the bathroom..." and almost ran out of the room. Gakupo watched her leave, wondering what he should do. Why did he want to help her out? He wanted to run after her, for some reason.

He glanced over and saw a sympathetic look on Kaito's face, only for a moment before he turned around to Meiko and began teaching her again breaking the silence in the classroom, "So anyways, you multiply this number by this one and..." The class room broke out into teaching and learning once again. Gakupo leaned back in his chair, acting as if he didn't care that she ran out.

He remembered times when he had done that. He had felt so alone, he hated asking for help especially from a stranger. He asked Kaito, because Gakupo at the time thought Kaito was never going to be popular or cool, he also thought that because of that Kaito would understand him. Kaito did understand him, did help him, and more over did become popular.

Gakupo did too, only once they were friends though. Gakupo had soon realized Kaito brought out the best of him. Though that was not the matter at hand; Megurine was.

_Would Kaito have followed me? Or would he have just left me to cry?_


	3. Chapter 3 Nameless for now

_Note: I wrote this a while ago but I have just recently gotten my fanfiction account back in working order. I also was working on a Chapter 4, once I re-read and start writing again I will post on a better basis._

_If you have been waiting, thank you~ and sorry for the long wait. Chapter 3 is here now though! 3_

* * *

><p>Luka rushed out of the room, running for the bathroom once she was out of sight from the people in the room. After she turned the corner, the bathroom on the other end of the hall, she stopped running. She breathed out a little faster than before, not really exhausted but catching her breath from what happened.<p>

Her eyes scanned the hallway as her head began spinning again, her face turning a brighter and brighter red. She fell to her knees and leaned her body against the wall. '_I am so embarrassed, but why did I freak out like that?_' She wondered to herself, before many other things jumbled up in her thoughts. She closed her eyes, her body swaying forward and away from the wall in a dizzy manner.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, holding her up from falling to the floor, "Megurine-chan..."

It was him; that pervert. She became embarrassed because of him, right? '_No... This is my doing... Why can't I just ask a simple question without freaking out? He's just... here to help, I guess._'

"Megurine-chan, are you okay?" He shifted his arms, her dizzy body falling back against his chest, her head resting back against his shoulder. His hand wasn't on her shoulder anymore, but on his kneeling leg. He watched her eyes with his own, noticing how dizzy she was.

Luka blinked once and snapped out of being dizzy, only to jump away from him. She was even more embarrassed as she answered, "I am fine. Go away." She looked away, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Gakupo stood up as well, walking behind her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as they walked. She shrugged him off and almost fell into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaning against it once inside, catching her breath.

She breathed deeply, "Calm down Luka..." She slid down the door and slowly sat on the ground. "Another panic attack..." She half questioned herself, the room steadying its self as she retrieved herself. She stood up and went into a bathroom stall, closing the door, wiping off the seat, and sat down with no intention of using the bathroom.

She sighed and collected herself, pulling out a pink cell phone with a Tako Luka sticker on it and checking the time. "Only 20 minutes left" she said to herself, standing up, brushing off her uniform and walking out of the stall.

Outside of the bathroom Gakupo stood slumped against the wall waiting, "This girl is something else... so stubborn." He mumbled to himself, "I mean- she won't even let me help her out! And what is with her, did she have a heart attack or something?" He quieted down, hearing the water running in the bathroom.

Luka splashed her face with water and turned off the faucet, drying her face with a towel.

Gakupo stood up, brushing himself off ready to turn on the charm again. '_Why should I even try with her? Maybe she's too stubborn to get with. She is antisocial, right? So why am I still so__…_?' He thought to himself as he stood there. Luka looked at herself in the mirror, water dripping from her bangs down her cheek, one falling as if it were a tear. '_Maybe I should give him a chance. He is only here to help. What happened to being polite? What has come over me? Maybe it's him… Something about him…_' She thought to herself, drying her face off completely.

She walked out of the bathroom, passing by him as if he were invisible. He reached out to her "Megurine-chan, wait." She turned around and jabbed him in the hand with a fork she found on the bathroom counter (that she washed). He took back his hand and wailed in pain "OW THAT HURT!" He held and kissed his injured hand, "That was mean!" Gakupo said to her, and then paused, staring at her surprised face.

She put her hands over her mouth, then laughed every loudly at him. He was put to shame, lowering his head. She laughed very cutely then, taking his hand and kissing where she stabbed it "I am sorry, that reaction was so cute! I knew that charming front you put on wasn't real!" He looked at her, then at his hand.

He looked at his hand, noticing there was not a lip gloss or a lip stick kiss mark on it. He blushed and smirked, almost having a nose bleed on the outside though inwardly having one. '_Her lips are naturally that pink~!_' He said to himself, feeling that she was perfect for him now. She was already gone by the time he collected himself. "WAIT MEGURINE-CHAN!" He ran down the hall after her, bumping into her when he turned the corner.

She had heard him yell, and turned around to say something, but when she did he turned the corner and ran into her, literally. Next thing they knew, their lips were pressed together. Luka hasn't expected it and didn't kiss back. Gakupo opened his eyes and held himself up on his hands, hovering over Luka, his long purple hair draping down to her breasts like silk. Luka's face was bright red as she gasped, her eyes becoming teary. She stared into his alluring purple eyes for a moment, his questioning whether he could take advantage of this situation or not. '_Her lips are so soft… and her breasts caught my landing._' Luka felt something press against her thigh as a tear fell down her cheek. "I-I am sorry I didn't mean to!" Gakupo mumbled, feeling ashamed. She was crying? "I am really-" He began, but was stopped by a hard slap to the cheek, Luka holding herself defensively.

Gakupo stood up quickly, wondering what he was doing; his body just reacted naturally around her. He was trying to be charming, to do what he would do around any other girl but he just couldn't. He yelled at her, "It was an accident that was no reason to hit me!" She was still on the floor helplessly. She was shivering for some reason.

Luka got flashbacks of a dangerous situation she was in before. Luka was playing basketball at a local park when a stranger to her, a friend or Meiko's at the time, had asked to play basketball with her. Being nice she let him, though at one point she tried to get the ball back from his possession and he trapped her against a wall. Forcing kisses on her neck, raising her shirt up; she was crying then as she was now. The image of him in her head, of being forced to kiss someone.

Gakupo looked down at her. She was shivering like a scared puppy, maybe something happened to her? He got the hint and kneeled beside her again, helping her up by her shoulders. "Megurine-san… I am truly sorry. It was an accident and it meant nothing to me. Please pardon me." He spoke softly and slowly, comfortingly as well. Luka looked up to him, snapping out of her flashback. She stood herself up and walked towards the classroom, "We have been gone too long. The teacher and others will wonder why. Do not speak of this, please sempai." She said to him coldly, not looking back once.

Gakupo followed her and nodded, walking into the room noticing a lot of the students were gone. He checked the time, 2 minutes after the first hour. "Sensei, I am sorry for taking so long." He spoke to the teacher, giving an explanation that Luka didn't pay any attention to. Before he could finish his explanation, Luka bowed to sensei and said "I am sorry for being gone so long; I will make up the time I was in the bathroom. Please let us get to work now, sensei."

The teacher nodded and stood stiffly, amazed at such a beauty for a middle school student.

Gakupo looked down at her, '_I have to try to charm teachers and she does it naturally without realizing it!_' He gave a seemingly friendly to others, but actually dirty look to the teacher with 'advice', whispering "Keep it in your pants" before smiling and following Luka back to her seat.

They stayed an extra half an hour, Luka skipping over the problems she had trouble with, Gakupo sat in silence. About 10 minutes before they had to leave, he spoke quietly to her, after she had skipped 2 pages she didn't know, "You do realize you will have to do those problems at some point, right? The ones you don't know."

Luka focused on finishing the next 3 pages as she spoke, "You do realize you gave up on being charming at some point earlier, right? I did notice." She paused and looked up at him, her eyes like bright blue, icicles used as daggers. She flipped the page, and then sat up straight and crossed her arms under her breasts, "Why did you do that? Don't you try to charm every girl?"

Gakupo's glance became venomous as he growled quietly hating that she noticed, "Why no, my dear, only for the prettiest girls am I charming. I guess your beauty was too great for my charms to handle and they just crumbled at the sight of your beautiful brea-" He began, his eyes wandering. She pulled out the fork and stabbed his hand again.

He cried out and scooted far away from her, "B-Beautiful personality, that's what I was going to say!"

She giggled and put the fork back where she had hidden it and motioned for him to give her his hand. He complied cautiously and she kissed it softly again, his nose began to bleed slowly.

"Why is your nose bleeding?" She asked him. Gakupo felt his nose and saw blood then stood up quickly, the result of his nose bleed banging itself on the table and he fell to the floor in pain. She pointed to it coldly, "I see, that is why."

Gakupo cried out like a little kid "W-Why are you so mean Megurine-chan!" as he held his manhood comfortingly as he lay on the ground. She walked over and pressed her shoe on it, "Did I tell you to call me Megurine-san? Maybe you could just call me your master or something" she said, pressing down harder as well as cruelly. Sadistically.

He groaned out in what sounded like a mixture of pleasure and pain. Luka sighed and looked at the time, noticing she got too much attention from that. She bowed to the class who stared and sat down, continuing her work for another 7 minutes.

It looks like Gakupo was down for the count.


End file.
